Talk:Arbitrations/@comment-46.170.9.200-20181013222525
Everyone seems to comment on this game mode so I thought I may give it a chance as well. When it comes to my problems with the mode most important ones are in my opinion examples of a bad design and game mode that wasn't tested thoroughly enough to make them noticeable. The first problem are drones. They were made so people are given the challenge of defeating them before they start to kill other enemies. They appeared to be more annoying than difficult to deal with but that's only part of the problem. The thing that bothers me the most is their interaction with Ancient Healers from Infestation. Somehow Devs did not notice, what is a true shame, that Ancient's aura works on the drones. This single thing makes them really tough to deal with because not only they get status protection that comes to them naturally, but they have damage resistance too that can't be dealt with because they make Ancients immortal. This makes target choosing, what is an important mechanic in Warframe, totally worthless because there isn't a good choice to be found. The second thing is the reward system. I'm pretty sure that people already got used to getting endo everywhere but making the grinding take double the amount of time isn't as good idea as it seems. Personally,I don't think that keeping good prizes behind bigger timestamps is necessarily a bad idea but a little consolation prize would be welcome. Many veterans need some certain resources that could be given as a reward instead of a blank space. It would feel more rewarding even though rewards could be of similar or even same value but still as I said it'd feel better. The third and the last thing I want to mention is +300% strength mechanic. Seems good on paper but in reality, it isn't, unfortunately, that great. There are certain Frames that are better than other ones in environments presented to us by these Alerts and simply outclass other ones no matter how much more power they will have. This mechanic actually makes people play less effective and at the same time weaker frames that may tip the scales not in favor of players but in favor of the opponents they are put against. The same thing goes for weapons that are above strong and yet still receive a buff. This is really nice that my Tigris Prime can one-shot the man I'm aiming at, the man behind and 3 generations of his family but what for. The other thing is giving buffs to things one does not own, but it's an obvious problem in itself. Now after my much-needed complaining there is time for me to give my balancing ideas that aren't even remotely close to good game balancing but I'm going to state them anyway for I am bored. When it comes to my first point the answer is obvious. Just remove the interaction between drones and Ancient Healers so the target choosing may actually take place in the Infested elite alerts. When we are at the topic of the drones making them more vivid and easy to spot would be a great improvement but it's not as important as the problem with the interaction. Going down to my second complainant would be making rotations as normal missions but with different rewards. Rewards in normal missions look like this: AABC, AABC..... and rewards in elite alerts feel as if they looked like this: (none)A (none)A(none)B(none)C(none)C..... They could easily be remade into A(slight reward)B(slight reward)..... Those little rewards could be Kuva Nitian or any other thing that could prove itself useful for seasoned players. When it comes to the third point the main thing to do is remove buffing from the items one does not possesses. When it comes to powering up Warframes I do not have any good idea how it could be improved that it'd make more sense. When it comes to weapons I think that using riven-like buffing would be a step in a right direction. If my post wasn't long enough I still want to point out a single little thing that I do not like about rewards, talking strictly about the mods. Although all of them seem great their main and biggest problem is that they aren't exilus mods. Even though there are 8 spaces for a mod,what may seem like a lot but it isn't, finding even a single spot may be really hard. Especially if the mods do not do anything specific and do not improve any certain aspects of the frame. Adaptation - It's not a necessity for tanky frames because they are close to immortal anyway and squishy frames most of the times have a certain role fill so it may be difficult to find some space for a mod like this that clearly seems like a gift for all support players that cannot survive long. Rolling Guard - A really good mod that isn't that good when you realize you have to either sacrifice some of your damage or health to have it. Invulnerability after rolling would be great if not for rolling what is being a really important part of the movement. This makes this mod hard to use in some situations because the force of habit may win over someone attempting to remember what their mods do. Those problems make this mod not worth exchanging for. Vigorous Swap - Great mod for people who use hard-hitting weapons and weapons with big magazines and slow reload. If this was an exilus it could prove itself very useful by making the game much smoother to play thanks to the possibility of actually swapping weapons in dire situations. But it's not an exilus mod so it's hard to put anywhere. Sharpshooter - Getting energy for headshots would be great if not for all the cons coming with that. Firstly people using snipers want the most damage they can achieve when playing with it so any mods not giving damage are actually close to worthless. Secondly, there are many much better ways to replenish energy that do not require really good aiming like this one. In short problems with 3 out of 4 mods can be put into this sentence: It's not exlius mod so it's bad. The only mod that isn't Frame specific and is actually used on the weapon is unfortunately outclassed by many mechanics that are already existing in the game. Well, that took some time to write. Even though I'm criticizing many things about the update I enjoy it overall. The alerts, if they were to be polsihed, may prove a great challenge and a lot of entertainment for many years to come. If you've read the entire post I'm grateful for it, because it took some effort. Have a wonderful time people.